vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
V.C. Andrews Wiki
The wiki about Virginia C. Andrews and the number of books that she has written along with her ghost writer Andrew Neiderman, the man who kept us reading, long after her death. We are currently in need of people to help us edit, you can start editing now, . This Wiki has since December 2008 "That little...witch is the only word that fits her. Wait until I get my hands on her," - Philip Cutler to Dawn Longchamp ; Characters * Lillian Booth * Dawn Longchamp * Rain Hudson * Ruby Landry * Audrina ; Series * The Hudson Series * The Landry Series * The De Beers Series * The Cutler Series * Delia Series ; People * V.C. Andrews * Andrew Neiderman 04/18/09 Yesterday I bought 4 V.C. Andrews books for a $1.00, and they were the old school books with print covers out of print: Seeds of Yesterday, My Sweet Audrina, Dawn, and Midnight Whispers, I felt I got a good deal I'm coming back later on Monday to get Garden of Shadows from the bookman at the book store in the library, for only 25 cents. If anyone would like to discuss this, you can discuss it on either my discussion page User:Quillsorceress or on this page's discussion page. Candice Fraser 16:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ---- 03/26/09 thumb|250px|left|Peter Griffin turns gay and is seen reading [[Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Andrews]] I just scanned the front and back of my Flowers in the Attic DVD cover, I hope you like them. Also about two nights ago I watched Family Guy on YouTube, it was the episode where Peter Griffin gets injected with the Gay gene. ]] It's really funny I just hope gay and brain dead people weren't affened by that episode, seemed harsh however it was good humor. Anyways, Peter was sitting in a loveseat reading Flowers in the Attic and I just had to post the screen cap as well the Video, I hope you like the video and the caps. Candice Fraser 19:48, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ---- 03/13/09 Hi, I just purchased the 1985 film Flowers in the Attic, I got it today for only $2.00 from a used bookstore in my city library, beats paying online and waiting for it to be shipped out. Any how, when I get a laptop and fix my scanner I'll be sure to post screen captures as well as scan the DVD cover, perhaps you'll see them this Monday or later on this week. I'll add Rain on my list for my DVD collection. That's all I guess, just want to get that out, and also if anyone own's any V.C. Andrews DVD's you're welcome to post screen caps or scans onto this wiki. That's all for now, keep up the good work everyone! Quillsorceress Candice Fraser 23:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ]]Philip Cutler, is the son of Randolph Cutler and Laura Sue Cutler, he is the true grand child of Lillian Booth Cutler, despite Laura Sue's affair with Bronson Alcott and rape by William Cutler. Philip is married to Betty Ann Monroe and fathered two faternal twins with her, Melanie Cutler and Richard Cutler. Philip lusts for his half sister/aunt Dawn, even after finding out the truth of their blood relationship, in each of the books with the exception of Darkest Hour; Philip repeatedly tries to rape Dawn, and indicates that he wants to have a relationship and father a child with her. (More...) Here is a list of similarities from the different series of books that were written by V.C. Andrews, for more comparisons (click here). *'Faked Pregnancies:' Glady's Tate fakes a pregnancy, when her husband Octavius rapes and gets Gabrielle Landry pregnant with Paul. - The Landry Series. Georgia Booth fakes her pregnancy when her husband Jed Booth rapes and gets their niece Lillian pregnant with Charlotte. - The Cutler Series *'Unbrotherly Love:' Philip Cutler lusts for his half sister Dawn Longchamp and has either tried or successfully raped her many times. - The Cutler Series. *'Wicked Grandmothers:' Grandmother Cutler hates all her grandchildren including their mother Laura Sue, she treats her granddaughter Dawn the worst out of everyone, - The Cutler Series. Olivia Foxworth, locks all four of her grandchildren up in the westwing of Foxworth Hall. Olivia looks at Chris, Cathy, Cory and Carrie Foxworth with disgust and states they are all sinners from hell and that she can't ever love them. - The Dollangagner Series http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/vcandrews/images/a/a7/OliviaStepback.jpg In the back left is Nurse Clara holding tighly onto Belinda, far right is Nelson, in front is Haille holding baby Olivia, - The Logan series. }} ;February 9, 2009 / Delia's Heart is out now! :Both Mass paperback and hardcover are available at any bookstore. ;January 12, 2009 / Delia's Heart & Delia's Crossing :Delia's Heart will soon be available in Mass Paperback and Hardcover, get them wherever books are sold! ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Heart :Delia's Heart will be available December 30, 2008 Hardcover comes out December 30, 2008 ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Crossing :Out now, while supplies last... Including in Hardcover ;December 9, 2008 / Delia's Gift :Delia's Gift will be available January 27, 2009 This Hardcover will be available February 3, 2009 *'Where to buy???' *Local Grocery Store *Any Book Store *Wal-Mart (They don't have it online, but just go to your local Wal-Mart anyway, they do sell V.C. Andrews Books.) *'Shop Online' *Target *Borders *Barnes & Noble *Amazon.com *Simon Says.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Book Series Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Places